parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Snacktime Playdate Adventure/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Snacktime Playdate Adventure. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street!, My Name is Elmo! *Zoe: And Hello!, My Name is Zoe! *Elmo: Today, Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Are So Excited About Our Snacktime Playdate! *Zoe: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Hey!, Elmo Thinks Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Are Here! *Zoe: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters) *Elmo: Hi, Everyone! *Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Elmo!, Hi, Zoe! *Big Bird: We're So Excited for Your Big Snacktime Playdate Adventure! *Elmo: We Are Too! *Zoe: Nice Snacks, Guys! *Grover: Thanks, Zoe! *Snook: Can We Come In? *Elmo: Sure!, Come On In! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *(The Playdate Spinner Comes Down) *Elmo: Well, Let's Spin... *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: The Playdate Spinner! *Big Bird: Okay!, On A Count To 3, We Have To Blow On The Playdate Spinner! *Zoe: Ready? *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Ready! *Elmo: 1, 2, 3..., Blow With Us! *(Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Blows The Playdate Spinner) *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) We're Gonna Have A Playdate! *Zoe: (Singing) Just For You and Me! *Big Bird: (Singing) We're Gonna Have A Playdate! *Elmo's Friends and The PBS Kids Characters: What's It Gonna Be? *(Song Ends) *(Arrow Points at An Apple and A Pretzel) *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Gasping) *Elmo: Snacktime! *Big Bird: It Landed On Snacktime! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) We're Gonna Have A Snacktime Playdate! *(Song Ends) *(Elmo's Playroom Turns Into Snacks) *Big Bird: Wow! *Zoe: Look At All These Snacks! *Polka Dots: There Are Snacks Everywhere! *Cookie Monster: Hi, Polka Dots! *Polka Dots: Hi, Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters! *Cupcakes: (Laughing) *Fred: Birthday Cupcake Snacks!, Where Are You, Birthday Cupcake Snacks? *Elmo: Birthday Snacks! *Fred: Uh-Huh!, Cupcakes Are My Favorite Birthday Snack!, and They Keep Running Away!, Did You See Them? *Wonder Red: Right There! *Fred: There?, Oh!, Thanks!, Happy Birthday Cupcake!, Here I Come! *Zoboomafoo: Wow!, Those Cupcakes Are Really Fast! *Elmo: Hey!, Guess What! *Daniel Tiger: What Is It, Elmo? *Elmo: Elmo Knows What We Should Do On Our Snacktime Playdate! *Zoboomafoo: You Do? *Elmo: Yeah!, I Know!, You, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Big Bird: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do On Our Snacktime Playdate!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Zoe: (Singing) Cause That's A Really Great Game... *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: So, My Handprints Will Be On The Clues! *Big Bird: Blue's Clues! *Zoboomafoo: Hey, Big Bird!, You Know What Else We Need For Blue's Clues! *Big Bird: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Notebook! *Big Bird: Notebook!, Right! *Elmo: Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters! *Zoe: We're So Excited To Have A Snacktime Playdate! *Sidetable: I'm So Excited! *Big Bird: Could We Have Our Notebook? *Sidetable: Sure!, Here You Go! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Zoe: Thanks! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Daniel Tiger: So, Big Bird!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Big Bird: Well... *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Handprints! *Big Bird: Handprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Clues! *Big Bird: Our Clues? *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Our Clues! *Big Bird: Then We Put Them in Our... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Notebook! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Elmo: You Know What To Do! *Big Bird: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Elmo and Zoe: (Singing) Think... *Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Think! *Big Bird: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Elmo: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Zoe: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Okay, Everybody!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do On Our Snacktime Playdate!, Are You Ready? *Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Ready! *Elmo: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Elmo: (Singing) We Are Looking For Blue's Clues. *Zoe: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Elmo's Friends and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are! *(Song Ends) *Matt: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue!, (Laughs) *Elmo: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? *Super Why: Yeah! *Big Bird: Where is It? *Cookie Monster: It's Right There! *Zoe: (Gasps), You Found Elmo's First Clue! *Elmo: And It's On These..., Balloons! *Barney: So These Balloons are Elmo's First Clue! *Big Bird: You Know Where We Have to Write These Balloons Clue, In Our Handy-Dandy... *Arthur: Notebook! *Big Bird: Notebook!, Right! *Elmo: Yeah! *Zoe: So..., Balloons! *Big Bird: Let's Draw 2 Ovals, 2 Little Triangles, and 2 Strings!, There, Balloons. *Elmo: So, What Should We Do On Our Snacktime Playdate, With The Clue, Balloons? *Wonder Red: Maybe We Can Blow Balloon Decorations for A Snack! *Zoe: Good Idea! *Big Bird: But, Let's Keep Looking for Clues So We Can Know for Sure! *(Song Starts) *Doodleboard: (Singing) Doodly, Doodly, Doodly, Doodly, Doodly, Doodleboard! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Hey!, That Sounds Like Doodleboard! *Zoe: Come On! *Big Bird: Let's Go See What He's Doing! *Doodleboard: Oh!, Hi, Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters! *Elmo: Hi, Doodleboard! *Zoe: Today's Our Snacktime Playdate! *Big Bird: What's Up? *Doodleboard: I'm Gonna Play A Snacktime Game Of Doodle, Doodle, Guess! *Elmo: Do You Wanna Play Doodle, Doodle, Guess? *Elmo's Friends and The PBS Kids Characters: Yeah! *Zoe: You Do? *Princess Presto: Sure! *Big Bird: Great!, Come On!, Let's Play! *Elmo: We're Ready, Doodleboard! *Doodleboard: Okay!, Say, "Doodle, Doodle, Doodle!" *Elmo: Say It With Us! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids Characters, and Doodleboard: A Doodle, Doodle, Doodle, A Doodle, Doodle, Doodle, A Doodle, Doodle, Doodle..., Guess! *Doodleboard: What Do You Think This Is? *Daniel Tiger: Hey!, It's A Carrot! *Zoe: Let's See! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids Characters, and Doodleboard: Doodle, Doodle, Doodle..., *Doodleboard: You Got It!, It Is A Carrot! *Roary: (Roaring), Carrots!, Mmm!, Carrots Are Orange Like Me!, And Their Crunchy!, They Are My Favorite Vegetable Snack!, Hey!, I'm Gonna Eat The Carrot!, Come On!, Eat It With Me! *(Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids Characters, and Roary Eating The Carrot) *Roary: Was It That Delicious? *Daniel Tiger: Yeah! *Roary: Yeah!, (Roaring) *Doodleboard: Ready For Another Snack Doodle? *Big Bird: We're Ready! *Doodleboard: Say, "Doodle, Doodle, Doodle!" *Zoe: Say It With Us! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids Characters, and Doodleboard: A Doodle, Doodle, Doodle, A Doodle, Doodle, Doodle, A Doodle, Doodle, Doodle..., Guess! *Doodleboard: What Do You Think This Snack Is? *Zoboomafoo: Hey!, It's A Pretzel! Category:Article stubs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Transcripts